


Ночь, алкоголь и немного голубизны

by alcie



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of humour, Alcohol, M/M, Po cares about Kai, blushing Po, bottom!kai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcie/pseuds/alcie
Summary: По нашёл Кая в одном из местных баров Долины Мира, куда як приходит уже второй раз. Ну и, в отличие от последствий первого, второй будет гораздо интереснее.





	Ночь, алкоголь и немного голубизны

Солнце потихоньку встаёт из горизонта, тем самым снова пробуждая бурную жизнь. Его лучи ярко светили Каю прямо в глаза, заставляя сморщиться. Мужчина медленно тянется рукой, которая во время движения ощутила мягкую простынь. И только когда он потер меж глаз, он понял, что лежит на кровати.  
  
Это немного насторожило Кая, но через секунду он забыл об этом, так как прямо в виски ударила острая боль, а в горле стало адски сухо, как будто, внутри него была пустыня. Он громко простонал и потихоньку открыл глаза, в которые успел направиться свет, и сразу после этого як с рычанием уткнулся в подушку.  
  
_"Минутку… Подушка?"_.  
  
– О, ты проснулся, - услышал Кай в пол уха, все еще никак не соображая.  
  
Однако он смог сообразить, что нужно прикрыть взгляд от света рукой, авось, будет возможность нормально понять обстановку. Но перед глазами так и стоял густой туман, все предметы просто сливались воедино, в общую массу, и это лишь только усилило боль в голове Кая.  
  
Он смог не только сообразить, что нужно прикрыться рукой, но и сообразил, что нужно перевернуться на другую сторону, дабы солнце не прожигало тебя, так он и сделал, но по-прежнему Кай не мог ничего видеть. Размытость-то прошла, но только немного.  
  
Слух смог-то восстановиться, и вот як слышит шаги в свою сторону, а затем в противоположную. Через пару минут комната погрузилась во мрак, послышался звук закрывающейся шторки.  
  
Он уже понял, что дома. Только в чьем?  
  
Хотя это подождет, сейчас Кай умирает от жажды. Он пытается принять сидячее положение, но все попытки становятся тщетны. И вот, кто-то подложил лапу под спину, и с её помощью некто помогает присесть.  
  
Размытость более-менее прошла, теперь мужчина мог различать предметы. Он повернулся в сторону и увидел своего спасителя. Это был По, и Каю на минуту показалось, что у того грустная улыбка.  
  
Парень не терял время, взял кувшин с прикроватного столика и протянул его Каю. Мужчина резко вскинул голову, дабы выпить всю воду. А она-то холодная. Немного зазнобило, голова будто покрылась льдом, но хоть боль проходит, в этом и плюс. Кай незамедлительно отдал кувшин обратно в лапы По, пробурчав слова благодарности.  
  
А пандёнок лишь свободной рукой заботливо трогал лоб Кая, чувствуя небольшую дрожь. Затем он встал и положил кувшин на место, на полку.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? - По говорит медленно, чтобы его слова немного доходили до Кая.  
  
Тот потихоньку перестает дрожать.  
  
– Голова болела, но сейчас уже не так сильно, - мужчина шепчет, но По всё очень хорошо слышит.  
  
Пока пандёнок за чем-то бегал, к тому времени глаза Кая потеряли размытость, и мужчина увидел, как одна из его рук бережно перевязана. Прекрасную идиллию любования на узел в виде бабочки нарушило брошенное в его голову полотенце.  
  
– Ты сам знаешь, где находится душ, - По теперь тараторит, в своей привычной манере. – Иди, освежись, а потом на улицу.  
  
Кай без слов встал с кровати, опрокинув полотенце за плечо, и направился в ту комнату. Краем глаза он заметил, как По со скрещенными на груди руками опёрся о стену.  
  
Положив рядом полотенце и набедренник, он встал возле душевой и повернул ручку с горячей водой. Странно, но полилась холодная, заставляя стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать от неожиданности, и сжать камень напротив. За дверью сказали, что горячую воду отключили с утра и что включат её только вечером, а также извинились за забытие предупредить.  
  
Вроде и охота проклянуть, вроде и нет, так как головная боль резко прошла. Немного покалывает, но это терпимо.  
  
Кай простоял под бьющей струей воды пятнадцать минут, чтобы окончательно выветрить сон и... Странное состояние. Затем он выключил, вытерпеть полотенцем и одел набедренник. Голова уже могла работать, но боль не исчезла.  
  
Выйдя из ванной, як направился за По во двор, в нос резко ударил запах травы, а воздух поднял бурую шевелюру. Мужчина вдохнул полной грудью.  
  
Оба сели возле дома на землю и первые пять минут провели в молчании. Понимая, что нужно пойти первым, Кай спросил:  
  
– Что вчера произошло?  
  
По навострил уши и больше распахнул глаза.  
  
– Дай подумать... - саркастичным тоном протараторил тот. – Ты опять решил надрать кому-то зад.  
  
Их взгляды встретились, и в взгляде По Кай увидел некую заботливую усталость, и это заставляло последнего некомфортно себя чувствовать.  
  
– Всё в том же баре? - процедил мужчина.  
  
Положительный кивок. Кай прижал голову к коленям. То ли от стыда, то ли от хлынувших воспоминаний, то ли от головной боли.  
  
– Я не знаю, сколько ты успеваешь выпивать, но вчера у тебя так снесло башню, что это переплюнуло первый раз, - всё так же быстро говорит парень.  
  
– Обычно, мне хватает двух-трех стаканов, и уже можно ждать от меня что-то неожиданное, - медленно выпрямляет спину Кай. – Видимо, так случилось и вчера.  
  
Снова молчание. По пристально смотрит на мужчину, пока тот моргает, пытается склеить воспоминания в один пазл.  
  
– И все, как в первый раз, - темп юношеского голоса уменьшается. – Всё по тому же сценарию. Я пришел в тот бар, увидел твою потасовку с каким-то левым прохожим, который тебе что-то случайное сделал.  
  
Последовал смех с обоих сторон.  
  
– Бедный он, - Кай вытирает слезинки с глаз. – Представляю его шок...  
  
По успокоился и продолжил:  
  
– И всё так же я остановил тебя, а ты проорал что-то невнятное. Но я не растерялся, просто хватил тебя под плечо и принялся тащить тебя до своего дома. Твой же далеко.  
  
– Мда... - Кай аккуратно положил голову на макушку По, тот машинально притянул яка к себе рукой за плечо. Волосы мужчины такие мягкие.  
  
– Только... - пандёнок сделал небольшую паузу, и як заподозрил что-то плохое. – Концовка изменилась.  
  
Опять пауза. Кай в своей голове уже успел придумать много вариантов событий. Что он мог сделать в пьяном состоянии? Лучше не думать об этом.  
  
– Ты рухнул прямо у входа и заснул, - эта фраза, как будто, стряхнула камень с мускулистые плеч. Затем По повернулся, поднял голову, а у него глаз дёргался. – Знаешь, ты, оказывается, в сонном состоянии ещё тяжелее, чем в бодром.  
  
Кай по-нелепому ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Извини? - обнял он пандёнка за плечо. – Ладно... Так что получается? Ничего между нами не было?  
  
На секунду повисло молчание.  
  
– Нет, - и снова в своей привычной манере По заулыбался. – Ничего подобного, если ты об этом подумал. Я бы тебе тогда сказал.  
  
Кай во второй раз спокойно выдохнул. Можно не переживать.

***

Уже к началу второй половины дня Кай ушёл, перед этим опять поблагодарив По за заботу. А парень в ответ сделал предложение ходить по барам вместе, в следующий раз теперь напьётся По, чтобы узнать, как он будет вести себя после пары стаканов ликера. Оба согласились.  
  
Да, всё, что рассказал пандёнок, - правда, кроме одного упущенного момента. Когда они открыли дверь в дом мистера Пинга, то Кай запел во всю глотку, после чего По прикрыл ему рот и шикнул.  
  
– Тише, разбудишь всех.  
  
А Кай смеётся тихо и по-пьяному.  
  
– Лотос-Лотос... А ты знаешь... Какой я мужчина, когда снизу?  
  
По резко покраснел, начал заикаться.  
  
– Что... Что ты несёшь?! - потом успокаивается. – Ах да, ты же пьян, чему я удивляюсь?  
  
Як ухмыляется и заглядывает По в глаза.  
  
– Да, ты прав, я пьян.  
  
_"Кто бы сомневался?"_.  
  
– Но не забывай, что я всё так же силён, - Кай повернул юношеский взгляд к себе копытом и приложил палец к губам, – и если я захочу, я с радостью повалю тебя хоть на этот пол. - снова смешок. – Но я так устал, что даю тебе эту хорошую возможность узнать меня под другим взглядом.  
  
Лицо пандёнка стало ещё краснее, оно приобрело бордовые оттенки.

  
– Д... Д... Давай, когда протрезвеешь, мы и попробуем. А сейчас идём спать.  
  
Кай затих, на его устах больше нет ухмылки.  
  
– Какой ты скучный, Лотос, ей богу, - расслабляется и падает на деревянную поверхность. По пытается хотя бы не поймать, но остановить и смягчить падение.  
  
Як распластался на полу, совершая танцевальные движения руками и ногами и тяжело дыша. А парень пытался скрыть свое смущение, как мог.  
  
– Вот и всё, - горячо выдыхает Кай, прикрывая глаза, – я полностью твой. Возьми меня, Лотос. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Заставь кричать, чтоб все в деревни услышали, как ты, делаешь мне хорошо.  
  
По присел на колени, по-милому улыбнулся, но его лицо до сих пор красное.  
  
– Кай... - говорит он мягко. – Я не могу так. Пойми.  
  
И ведь верно, не может. Тут много причин, но самая главная - пьяное состояние.  
  
Як медленно подпирает локти, встаёт и близится к лицу, обвивая руками его шею. Его глаза стали мокрыми. Неужели он... Плачет?  
  
– Ты что, до сих пор не понимаешь? - тихо всхлипывая, еле проговаривает мужчина. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Это признание поставило По в ступор, а тем временем Кай добрался до его шеи, и парень съёжился. Як укусил его, затем провёл по нему языком.  
  
– Прости... Я... - замолкает, парень ощущает, что ему становится только тяжелее.  
  
– Кай? - спрашивает юноша, и в ответ слышит сопение.  
  
Кай уснул.  
  
По всё это проворачивал у себя в голове, множество чувств просто хотели выворачивать его наизнанку. И в конце, когда пандёнок поставил все точки над "и", он спокойно улыбнулся.  
  
_"Дурачок"_, - подумал про себя и пошёл собирать вещи. Скоро будет тренировка, мастер не должен сильно опоздать на занятия.


End file.
